As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems (such as servers) and other electronics may be configured as modular rack equipment for mounting on shelves of an equipment rack. Individual components of such rack equipment may include handles to facilitate installation and removal of the component from the rack. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a conventional hot swap server power supply module 100, e.g., for insertion as one of two hot swappable power supply modules into the back side of a rack-mounted 11G server. As shown, power supply 100 includes a removable power supply chassis module 102 that contains electronic power supply circuitry that converts AC mains power provided at connector 108 to suitable DC power supplied to a server by power contacts 112. A spring-loaded module release lever 104 is provided for removably securing the power supply module chassis 102 in installed relationship with a server contained within a server rack. An opaque plastic handle 106 is provided to facilitate insertion and removal of chassis module 102 from the rear of the equipment rack. Also shown is LED 114 that is employed to indicate general health of the power supply, and the health of the power coming into and out of the unit, and power supply cooling fan 110 assembly.